


药引 06

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	药引 06

自从那晚之后，吴世勋似乎心底也有所悔悟，过问政事的次数多了，张艺兴见他虚心向学的样子也挺满意，倒也愿意多与他说两嘴。

只是除此之外，张艺兴对自己的情感心绪闭口不提，一方面接纳着吴世勋，一方面又对他摆起那张模棱两可的脸，让吴世勋每每想起两人之间的情事就如鲠在喉。

他约莫有个把月没有再去爬月仙殿的床榻，也不是不想张艺兴的身体，但一想到他鄙视自己的样子又退缩了回来，欲火撩人的时候随便胡乱抚慰两下自己，便就此作罢，乖乖巧巧的，一忍便到了中秋节。

他踏着月色进了月仙殿，张艺兴满院子的花都开了，金桂的馥郁，茉莉的清香，以及池塘里的睡莲乖巧的等着它，香气随着微凉的夜风吹拂发梢，张艺兴拿着剪子，弯腰修剪着树丛中多余的枝丫，他在月光下的脸看上去比新生的花瓣还要柔嫩。

纵使吴世勋是万人之上的皇帝，但他有时也不得不承认自己可怜——这几年来自己的兄弟姐妹娶的娶嫁的嫁，如今他在宫里唯一的亲人便只剩下了张艺兴。

“皇上来了”

张艺兴直起身来，转头朝他笑了一下——他的皇叔、他的兄长、他的知音、他的对手现在一板一眼地叫他皇上，如此拘谨的张艺兴令他难过。

以前几乎无话不谈的两人，在今日的席间却不曾有过多交谈，每每张口无非是张艺兴询问起吴世勋近日在做什么、读什么书、练什么武功，而吴世勋呢，望着张艺兴将汤药一饮而尽却不曾皱眉的样子，憋了半天，才干巴巴地问出一句，你最近身体怎么样了。

“也就那样，老毛病了——谢谢皇上关心”

吴世勋知道张艺兴这病是那年云游时冻出来的，急不得，只有靠药物去除体内的寒意，想起早前自己总是灌张艺兴迷药，的确心怀愧疚，不过张艺兴不提这件事，吴世勋也没什么脸面说出自己的歉意，他欠身为张艺兴斟了一杯酒，想让他暖暖身子。

多年以前他还是个小萝卜头的时候，似乎也曾缠着张艺兴赏自己一杯酒，就着对方抿过的酒杯装作豪迈地一口气饮下馥郁的液体，辛辣烧的自己五脏六腑着火了一般地疼，可是转念一想，这是皇叔赏给自己的，这是皇叔用过的酒杯，这样一来他便又不疼了。

那时他连张艺兴所有的东西都视作珍宝，在往后爬上床灌药用张艺兴身体泄欲的日子里，吴世勋也很想念当时单纯的自己，张艺兴已经接连饮下小半壶酒，而他还捧着酒杯，若有所思的样子，连沾都还未沾一口。

不知道张艺兴心里有什么心事，但吴世勋知道不能让他这样无节制地喝下去。

“别喝了”

他皱着眉头拉住张艺兴的手腕，失去了媚药的作用，张艺兴的身体又再次变得冰凉起来，掌心的低温让吴世勋暗自讶异。

张艺兴本就酒量不好，如今半壶酒下肚整个人已然是飘飘然，苍白的脸颊上透着两团淡淡的红晕，秀口微启，吐出的却是花香，吴世勋以前总说皇叔这么喜欢花儿，闻起来也像花儿，上辈子一定是花儿变的。

他看着吴世勋皱眉的样子咯咯笑起来，端着半满的酒杯，凑到吴世勋的唇边，作势迫他饮下去，杯沿是他抿过的痕迹，吴世勋却更贪恋张艺兴的嘴唇。

“皇上——我发现酒真是个好东西，喝了不仅身体觉得暖和，还有好多好多的烦恼都不见了…”

“你有什么烦恼？”

吴世勋轻轻向后缩了一下，双唇离开冰凉的酒杯，借着酒意张艺兴才愿意与他多说两句，吴世勋并不想放弃这个机会。

“我啊——我在烦恼…我的小萝卜头多久能长大呀…可是我又好怕他突然就长大啦…”

在酒意的驱使下，张艺兴似乎忘了面前坐着的就是他口口声声的“小萝卜头”，絮絮叨叨地说着，而后竟然掉下了眼泪儿。

“你认识他吗？他以前可调皮啦——总是不好好用功，经常被太傅、下人追着跑，可是呢，他又是所有孩子里最聪明的一个——他可喜欢我啦，每次我一进宫，还没到养心殿，刚走到御花园他就跑来啦，也不知道从哪里得来的消息，缠着我让我给他讲宫外的事儿嘿嘿嘿”

“…就连睡觉都要跟着我，要我讲故事，要我唱歌，我俩那时好得一个人似的，可是有一天啊，他就突然长大啦，不理我啦——”

“我看他的样子着急啊——总是使性子，不知道该怎么帮他…也不知道还能帮他多久…我身子好像越来越差了，说不定有天就要变回花儿啦，可是我又舍不得，他一个人，能怎么办啊……”

“张艺兴！”

吴世勋喝了一声，打断了对方的胡言乱语，恨也好爱也好，总之他不允许张艺兴离开他。

他掰着张艺兴泪痕斑斑的脸，一字一句咬着牙问他：

“你的病到底有多严重？”

“唔——茉莉、莲花…当什么花都好，香香的…到时候小太子就不会觉得我霸着位子管着他烦了…”

“你当屁！”

吴世勋又急又气，无论如何堵不住张艺兴的话头便只有照着嘴唇吻上去，和着对方的眼泪，又苦又涩又咸，可辗转了一阵，又变得甘甜起来，从嘴唇吻到冰凉的脖颈，再到衣衫下苍白到近乎透明的皮肤，张艺兴被箍在怀里，像个失去了神志的傀儡娃娃似的任由吴世勋索取，他总是这样，一次又一次答应吴世勋得寸进尺的过分要求却又一声不吭。

过去吴世勋要自己是兄长，那他便做个兄长；现在吴世勋要自己做他的“女人”，他便张开腿让对方进来；若是以后吴世勋要他做个臣子，他规规矩矩做个臣子便是。

秋夜渐凉，张艺兴的浴池里早已盛满了热水，上面还扑了一层今早刚采摘下来的玫瑰花瓣，吴世勋抱着对方坐在氤氲着白雾的池水里，掬起一捧带着花瓣的热水淋在张艺兴圆润的肩头，他乌黑的头发也被打湿了，丝丝缕缕贴在背上以及手臂上，仰起脖子同吴世勋相吻。

吴世勋从他的下巴亲吻到锁骨，再将自己一半沉入水中，吮吸张艺兴挺立的乳珠，他的皮肤摸起来似乎比水还要柔滑。

没有媚药，但愿张艺兴醉得够厉害，吴世勋趁人之危的行为令自己都觉不齿，但是他控制不住对张艺兴身体的想念，无论如何，他都不希望张艺兴离开他。

他抬起张艺兴的臀瓣，再次用性器撕开对方的身体，将他的皇叔压在池边糟蹋，热水和着连续不断的进攻汩汩地灌进张艺兴的小腹，拨开他的湿发沿着脊梁骨留下深红的吻痕，听着身下人的呢喃呻吟，自己都要被池中的热气给蒸发掉了。

他钳着张艺兴的下巴冲他说话，压抑地亲吻他，话语就被卷进彼此的腹中。

“听我的…张艺兴，你不会死的…我从明天就开始好好用功行吗？你好好治病…”

当然醉中的张艺兴并未听见他小侄子的这一番幡然悔悟的话语，酒似乎在他身上发挥了与媚药相同的作用，只见他或塌着腰，或挂在吴世勋身上，挤着自己臀肉接受对方的索取，脸颊被热气蒸腾出两团少女般的红晕，微卷的额发湿漉漉地贴在他的额头上，迷迷蒙蒙地叫着小勋。

好久都没有听见张艺兴如此温柔的唤自己，尤其是刚才他还毕恭毕敬地叫吴世勋皇上，此时吴世勋便感觉体内有种力量游遍了他的全身，张艺兴的后穴好紧，他似乎又要交待在他体内。

“小勋是谁？”

吴世勋压着嗓子，在热水中浸泡太久，此刻他口干舌燥，四肢的皮肤倒是被泡白泡涨了起来，想赶紧结束这场战斗，或是转移到透气儿一点的地方去——其实他最想的是坐下来，与张艺兴进行一场和和气气的谈话，有时候他真想知道他皇叔的脑子里到底在想些什么事儿，可他又总是缄默着，非得借助外物的效用才能撬开他的牙关。

张艺兴被翻来覆去地蹂躏着，身体和眼皮都发着沉，哼哼唧唧地，对耳边贴着的热气不胜其烦。

“小勋…小勋是我的奶娃娃…”

吴世勋愣了一阵，不知道是该哭还是该笑，张艺兴当他是奶娃娃，可张艺兴又只当他是没长大的奶娃娃，既然如此，那现在和他纠缠在一起的人是谁呢？

他心中有预感，那个笑眯眯掰开莲蓉馅儿月饼喂到自己口中的张艺兴，大概永远都不会回来了。

他不忍心去问，草草结束了这场情事，像包裹小婴儿似的将张艺兴用被子裹得严严实实，自己反倒在庭院里坐到了深夜，什么都没想，也什么都想，既怀念过去，也惧怕未来。

TBC.


End file.
